Dark Fungi Chronicles: Night of the Invasion
This is part one of the Dark Fungi Chronicles. Chapter One It was a crisp clear September night. Cune was planning his trip to the Veil Gardens in October, whilst Rogue was preparing to go to the mall with Miera. Rogue: All right, Miera, let's go. Miera: Finally, you take forever to get ready. The two headed out of Rogue's house only to see a weird object in the sky. It was a glowing orb. Rogue decided to phone Cune and tell him to get outside. Rogue: Hey, Cune, you got to get outside and see what we found. Cune: What? What is it? Rogue: Meet me at my front steps. Cune arrived five minutes later. Rogue pointed out the weird orb. It seemed to have gotten bigger since it was first spotted. After a half hour, there were hundreds of Goru huddled in the streets of Cipher, watching the sky as the orb, now about ten times as big, got brighter and closer to Eate. Meanwhile, at Cipher Town Mall, the three friends, Cune, Rogue, and Miera, found what they were looking for; well, at least Cune did. Cune: This will be perfect for my trip next month! Miera: A hoverboard? Don't you have, like, ten of those Cune: Yeah, but it's the new VX Hybrid model. Miera: Heh, whatever. The three left Techgate with Cune's hoverboard and headed over to the main hall. They were about to search for their last checkpoint when the lights went out and a window shattered, and a strange creature came crawling out. The last thing heard was "Capture the orange one!" Chapter Two Cune and Miera fought off waves of these creatures, barely surviving, while Rogue used broken pieces of glass as ammunition. He chucked a few at one of the creatures, killing it. After many long and dreadful minutes, the trio of friends dropped to the floor, exhausted and defeated. The next thing Cune knew, he was tied to a chair in a laboratory. One of the cratures crawled in, jerking itself toward Cune. Creature: I am one of many that you have injured. You are a very strong Goru, Sparks, and I admire that. Cune: Who the hell is Sparks, and who are you freaks? Creature: Don't play stupid, Sparks, you know much about the Speltur race. Cune: No, I don't. Look, you got the wrong guy; I'm just your everyday, orange, teenage Goru who's tied to a chair in a...a... Speltur: Terran; or as you creeps call them, UFOs. Cune: Whatever. Just untie me. I'm not Sparks, my name is Cune. Speltur: If you're not Sparks, then I must kill you; you know too much. The Speltur pulled out a strange tube, and injected it inside Cune. Cune waited for the result, but nothing happened. Speltur: Gah! You must be Sparks, other than the Spelturs, only Sparks can resist the toxens from a Serpite! Cune: Well, if I'm Sparks, he must be a fire Goru, 'cause I am. Cune uses his magical skills to burn the leather straps that were tightened around his wrists, he leaped up, breaking the straps around his legs, and tackled the Speltur. Speltur: Gahhhhh........ Cune snapped the Speltur's neck, and ran out of the room, hoping to be able to find his two friends, and get out of this Terran. Chapter Three Cune sidestepped through the many confusing halls of the Terran, until he spotted Rogue being taken into a room, identicle to the one he was in. Cune snuck past the two guards who were busy chatting away about a "Moteran". Cune reached the room, full of fear after seeing what was inside. A strange liquid was being injected inside of Rogue. Cune immediately backed up, bumping into the two Speltur guards. Guard One: What are you doing here, Sparks? I thought we locked you up. Guard Two: Yeah, and Bigshot was gonna inject you with Jecthuan. Cune: You two are mistaken, I'm Cune, or, you can call me "Ah". Guard Two: Ah? Cune throws a fiery kick at the second guard, sending him flying into a wall. Guard Two: AHHHHHH! Oh, I see, "Ah" Haha-oof! Cune does the same to the other one, slamming him into the other guard. Cune starts sprinting through the halls, hoping to find an exit, when he hears a familiar voice. Miera: Pssst, Cune, over here! Cune slid to a hault, and followed the voice into yet another room identical to his. Cune: Thank god you're alive! Miera: Quiet. I heard one of the creatures talking about a Motherran, the Terran Mothership that is being sent to Eate in 48 hours. We have to find it and destroy it! Cune, while freeing Miere: Yeah, one problem. They have Rogue and have injected him with "Jecthuan". I don't know what the hell it is, but it's got to be something bad. Cune and Miera escaped the Terran, running out into the streets of Cipher. As Cune looked back, he realized that this had to have been the glowing orb hovering over Cipher about...well, he actually didn't exactly know the date, all he knew is that it was up to him and Miere to save Eate, the Goru race, and Rogue. Speltur: Where are you two going, eh? Chapter Four The Speltur pulled out a kunai and threw it at Cune. He ducked, barely dodging it. The kunai lodges itself into the tree, whil Cune runs at it. He yanks it out of the tree, and throws it back. Cune: Return to sender! It hits the Speltur, but doesn't do much damage. His eyes are now set on Miera. He leaps forward and grabs her. The Speltur is about to run away when he is hit by a fire blast. He drops Miere, and runs away, defeated. Cune: Are you alright? Miera: Yeah, I think I'm alright. Cune: I wasn't about to lose you too. I'm going to need your help in defeating these beasts. Miera: Any idea what these things are? Cune: They're called Spelturs. One of the strange things is, though, is that they keep calling me Sparks Miera: Sparks? That's the name of a legendary Fire Goru that defened Eate from an invasion 3000 years ago! Cune: That's weird, 'cause I never knew anything about him until now. Let's get back to the mall and see if there are anymore hints on why I'm neing hunted. The duo arrived at Cipher Mall and, to their surprise, Cune's hoverboard was still there. After thorough inspection, they realized that this place was like a ghost town. Whatever happened, the whole mall scrammed leaving everything behind. Cune: Hey, look at this. A whole box of knives just hanging there. Miera: Don't touch it! Cune: Nobody's here. Besides, we will need these to fight off the army and save Eate. Cune grabbed the box and returned to Miera. The two were about to search the place they were kidnapped for cluse when someone snuck up behind them. Rogue: Transmissions on. Target aquired. Where do you think you are going, Sparks? Chapter Five Rogue, who seemed to be fully roboticized, charged at Cune, who dadged the attack, grabbing his hoverboard. He tossed the knives to Miera. Cune: Here, take these! Miera: Wha..but. Cune: Just go hide! Now! Cune motioned for Miera to hide under a counter in the food court, while he fought for his life against his, now robotic, best friend. Cune: Rogue, why are you trying to kill me? Rogue: I am not Rogue, I am S-H-A-D-E unit R29, and I am assigned to kill Sparks; I'm assigned to kill you. Cune: Whatever they did to you, they'll pay dearly. Cune rammed himself into Rogue, knocking him through a store window. He raced towards Miera and grabbed her, pulling her onto his hoverboard. They two blasted off, unknowing of where they were headed. Meanwhile, at Strarbroad, Shade was preparing herself for a meeting with Scrim, the leader of the Speltur race. Shade: Butler, bring me the phone. Now! Butler: Ys, ma'am. The butler returned seconds later with the phone. Shade warned him to be faster next time. Butler: Yes, ma'm. Sorry, ma'am. Shade phoned Secra and told him that the meeting would be held in Starbroad in two hours, and that he had better be there. Shade returned to her throne, and watched a video of Cune destroying a moniter that was supposedly planted on Rogue's shoulder. She sighs, as a picture that looks almost exactly like Cune is seen. Underneath the picture is a label that says "Wanted: Sparks" Chapter Six Cune and Miera raced through a forest, dodging trees and vines. They crashed into a boulder that seemed to pop out of nowhere, and were sent flying over a cliff. Cune held tightly onto Miera as he grabbed his Hoverboard and blasted down into the ground. At the last second he jumped off the hoverboard, letting it crash into the ground. The two safely landed on the beach. Cune stared at his Hoverboard, now completely destroyed, and sighed. Cune: I miss it already. They spotted a light over the lake, and went overto investigate. The light disappeared, and the two were ambushed by a bunch of Spelturs. Speltur: Sparks. Sparks. SPARKS! SPARKS! SPARKS!! SPARKS!! SPARKS!!! Cune: What the..HEY, easy there. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Wikispeed Category:Dark Fungi (series) Category:Storylines